Alexandra Daddario
Alexandra Daddario (1986 - ) Film Deaths *''The Attic'' (2007) [Ava Strauss]: Killed (off-screen) by a malevolent spirit; we only see her writhing on the ground in pain as the spirit attacks her. (Thanks to RebelYank) *''Bereavement'' (2010) [Allison Miller]: Stabbed to death by Spencer List. *''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) [Annabeth Chase]: Impaled through the back by a monster during a battle; she dies in Logan Lerman's arms shortly afterwards. She is brought back to life when Logan covers her with a magical artifact. *''San Andreas'' (2015) [Blake]: Clinically dies after drowning in a flooding building as her father (Dwayne Johnson) tries to rescue her; she is revived by Dwayne a short while later. *''Rampage'' (2018) [Scuba Diver]: Possibly killed by a sea monster off-screen; we last see her diving from a boat while the monster's shadow can be seen in the water. (Alexandra's scenes were deleted from the film; they appear as bonus content in the home media releases.) TV Deaths *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Salome in Manhattan'' (2009) [Lisa Wellesley]: Strangled (off-screen) by Shawn Hatosy in her apartment; her body is first shown lying on the floor and again in the morgue. (Thanks to RebelYank) *''White Collar: Out of the Box'' (2010) [Kate Moreau]: Killed in an airplane explosion orchestrated by Andrew McCarthy. *''American Horror Story: Hotel: She Gets Revenge'' (2015) [Natacha Rambova]: Shot in the head by Lady Gaga while preparing to kill Gaga with a dagger. *''Why Women Kill: Kill Me as If it Were the Last Time'' (2019) [Jade]: Stabbed in the stomach by Kirby Howell-Baptiste. Notable Connections *Older sister of Matthew Daddario and Catharine Daddario Gallery Normal 104.jpg|Alexandra Daddario in Law and Order: Criminal Intent: Salome in Manhattan alexandriadaddariosanandreads.png|Alexandra Daddario (with Dwayne Johnson) in San Andreas alexandradaddario.png|Alexandra Daddario in American Horror Story: Hotel: She Gets Revenge alexandradaddario1.png|Alexandra Daddario's death (with Lady Gaga) in American Horror Story: Hotel: She Gets Revenge Alexandra Daddario-Rampage_deleted scene.JPG|Alexandra Daddario's possible death in Rampage alexandradaddario1.jpg|Alexandra Daddario in Why Women Kill: Kill Me as If it Were the Last Time Category:1986 Births Category:Actresses Category:Brunettes Category:Child Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Czech-American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Siblings Category:Christian Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Brad Peyton Movies Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Baywatch cast members Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Video Game Stars